My brother, Girouette
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: Giro, Aile, and Vent originally enter a fight tournament, but get it cancelled after Giro sees someone very familiar and believes him to be dangerous. OCxAile, violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Giro! Wake up! Look!"

"….."

"Girouette!"

"Huh…eh?"

"Look at the TV!"

Aile, a 14 year old girl was getting Girouette, the owner of Giro Express and Aile's foster father, to wake up and look at an advertisement on the television. She succeeded in doing such, with Giro slightly paying attention. They watched the ad, with Aile being very excited.

"The 3rd Bi-Annual Fight Arena starts tomorrow. Registration closes today at 6:00 PM, so come as fast as you can, as it's on a first come, first serve basis."

Aile squealed with joy, while Giro was still confused. Vent, Aile's twin brother, was coming back from a delivery when he saw his sister and Giro watching the ad. Aile told him about the tournament and he got pretty hyped up.

"I don't see why you two want to enter this fight…unless…no, you're not using your Biometal. I won't allow it!"

"Please, Giro? I really wanna enter! And I'm pretty sure Vent does too!"

"Yeah! Come on boss!"

"Ugh…fine…but I'm entering too…I need to make sure that nothing too serious happens."

"Yay!"

Aile ran outside onto her motorbike ready to go. Giro questioned why she wanted to enter so badly. Vent didn't know, and just hopped on his bike and all three rode off. Once they made it there, the noticed that there was a pretty short registration line. They quickly hopped in and waited to get to the desk. While there, Giro noticed someone somewhat familiar.

"I'll be right back…"

"Oh…sure."

Giro headed to another line, looking at a certain person that seemed very familiar. To be certain of whom this person was, he looked at the back of his head. The male had a small device on the back of his head, and was wearing what looked like a scarf that went down to the back of his waist. He didn't want to believe who he thought it was, so he just walked away, waiting to see at the tournament if it was the one. He walked back to Aile and Vent just in time to register.

"So, boss. What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it…its personal…"

The twins just ignored it and finished registration. The three headed back to Giro Express to finish up for the night. They all prepared for a good night's sleep, all except Giro. He looked at a picture that he had. Aile was peeking in on Giro, and noticed that the picture had two boys in it, Giro and another boy. She thought that maybe that boy was the person Giro was looking for, but she just let it pass and went to bed.

The next morning, at the arena, the lineups were displayed. Luckily, the three didn't have to fight each other for the first round. Giro looked through the names, but didn't see the person from before, so he was relieved. The first match was starting, and it was Vent versus a bodybuilder, with Vent easily outmaneuvering him and winning, without even using his Biometal. A few matches past and it was finally Aile's turn to fight. Her opponent was wearing a robe with a hood, so no one could see who he was. When her opponent stepped into the arena, Giro went in shock.

"This next match, we'll have Aile, sponsored by Giro Express, fight 'Hazard' from Geotech!"

Aile became a bit cocky, asking the fighter for his real name.

"So, kid. Why are you hiding behind that persona? At least tell me your real name!"

"….Cocky girl…but yet as precious as a cherry blossom…"

"Cherry blossom? Are…are you trying to hit on me?"

"Heh, maybe so…I am Raikruser…you can call me Rai!"

Raikruser threw off his robe, showing his appearance. He was the same height as Giro, with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. He had fair skin, and wore a tight black and grey vest, a black bodysuit, black baggy cargo pants and plated boots. Giro began to shake, as he knew that Aile was in trouble. Vent tried to find out who this guy was, but Giro quickly hopped in front of Aile, with Vent requesting that the tournament be canceled. Whoever this was, Vent knew he was dangerous and needed to protect everyone.

"Rai…why are you here…"

"G-Girouette? Is that you, brother?"

Aile was surprised to hear the word brother in that.

"Brother?...Giro…"

"Rai…you know that there's a chance you'll enter beserker mode if you fought in this tournament…"

"Maybe so…but I knew that this was going to be the only way to find you…"

There was an eerie wind passing through the empty arena, with everyone leaving after the tournament was canceled.

"So…are you here to fight me?"

"No, Girouette…I'm here to spend the rest of my time with my close friend and brother…"

Rai put his guard down, but Giro didn't. Rai walked towards him, but Giro immediately hit him in the stomach.

"What the!? Why did you…eeeeeehhhhh…."

Rai fell to the ground, not responding anymore. Giro lifted him onto his bike and without a word drove Raikruser back to Giro Express. Once back, they laid him onto Aile's bed, since her room was the closest and the most comfortable, as he needed some rest from the hit. The three noticed how his hair started to change colors, from white to black, white back to black. His eyes were also changing color, from blue to red. Giro knew what was happening. He grabbed a syringe in Rai's side pocket and injected him with it. The color changed stopped, and Giro finally told the others what the situation was.

"This boy is Raikruser, my 'younger brother' so to speak. He's human, and is around the same age as you two…"

He turned Rai's head to the right to show them the device on the back of his head.

"You see this? This is the device that allows him to be encased in armor, somewhat like how Biometal does to you…"

The twins nodded. They understood everything that Giro said. Aile sat down beside Rai, looking at him sleep. She thought about how just looking at him made her feel funny inside, which she responded by putting her hands on her stomach and sighing. Rai slowly raised his hand and caressed Aile, much to a surprise to her. She heavily blushed, not knowing what to do.

"…precious…as a cherry blossom…"

A/N: I'm back on the MegaMan scene with this story. Just to clear things up, this takes place as if Vent and Aile both existed in the same universe. Anywho, if this story doesn't get enough views by a certain time, I'm just going to delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

"….Ah….what the…what's this on my face?...AH!"

Raikruzer had just awakened from 10 hours of sleep. It was 2:00 AM, and Raikruzer was freaked out. Something was on his face and he didn't know what. Once he got up, he noticed that first of all, he was on the floor while he clearly remembered being in the bed. Next thing he found out was something he didn't want to see…

"Aile! Wake up! Aile!"

"..eh…Huh? What…what do you want?"

"Why are your clothes on my face!? Are you trying to seduce me or suffocate me!? Either way, I don't like it!"

"Calm down…it was an accident alright? Jeez…it's just clothing…it's not like it's my pan-"

Aile stopped when she saw that all of her clothing that she took off from her shower, including her underwear, was in the pile. She screamed and kicked Rai in the face, gathering up all her clothes and putting them in the hamper. She kicked Rai out of her room, as she sees that he's feeling much better. After she shut the door behind him, she sat on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

"Why do I feel this way around him…Do I…like him?"

Rai decided to go downstairs where Giro was finishing counting inventory for tomorrow's deliveries. Rai hopped up on top of one of the boxes and decided to talk with his brother for a bit.

"So, Girouette, how's it been? Haven't seen you in-"

"4 years…"

Giro put his clipboard and pen down to hop up next to Rai. He looked into his eyes because he needed his full concentration.

"I thought you were dead after you went Final Berserk…your augmentations would have made you go Maverick by that time…how are you still alive!?"

"Jeez, do you want me to be dead or something? Turns out that the syringes that I have are potent enough to bring me out of my Final Berserk state. The Maverick Hunters knew my power, and wanted me to join them. I almost did, but…"

"But…what?"

Rai patted his brother's head and smiled. He hopped down and sat on Giro's bike, revving it up.

"I wanted to be with my bro!"

"Heh, you always were a good one, Raikruzer."

"Same to you, Girouette."

"Hm. Alright then. If you want to work at Giro Express, you need to get your uniform. I should have one in the back for you to wear, so wait right here."

While Giro went into storage to find another uniform, Rai just casually walked around the cargo area. He found a toolkit that is compatible with his augmentations, and decided to fix them up a little. He activated them, which changed his whole appearance. It formed a digital net around him and began to shape his armor, first starting with his helmet. The helmet had a blue full-face visor and a mouth/chin guard that covered the outside, making the visor appear to only cover the eyes. There was an antenna running from the ear of the helmet to allow communication from all channels, friendly or not. Once that materialized, he stopped the augmentation materialization and focused work on his helmet. While working on it, Giro finally came back with a blue vest like Vent's and Aile's. He already had everything else, so the last thing he needed was a motorbike, so Giro went to wake Vent to go to the bike shop, since they were open 24/7. Vent was happy, as he loved going into the shop in his spare time. The man that worked there was Brock, a short man that wore a bandana and bandages around his arms.

"Hello, guys. What can I do for ya!?"

"Sup Brock. Our friend here, Giro's brother Rai, needs a ride like we do to make deliveries."

"Ah, well we have models just like yours in stock. What would you like your bike to specialize in? Speed? Power? Fuel Efficiency!? Just name it."

"Hmm…Speed would be the way to go. But question…can you hook this bike up with an auxiliary port so I can plug my augmentations in with the bike?"

"Can I? Since this is your first time, I'll do it for half off, how does that sound?"

"Sounds fine by me! I don't know about Girouette, however, as he's paying for it!"

After the bike was finished, it was becoming morning time. All three rode on their own bikes back to the warehouse to prepare for their deliveries. Aile was just walking outside when the three rolled up to the cargo.

"Ah, so I see you got him a bike. No specializations?"

"Speed, and an auxiliary port for my helmet."

He materialized his helmet and plugged the cord into his bike, allowing him to have GPS, a fuel gauge, a speedometer, and his comms all in one. He also had a camera placed omnidirectionally so he could see all sides of his bike. Once they loaded up their gear, they split up and went to their respective delivery sites. Not long, however, were they working as they got a comm update from Giro.

"Guys, we have a problem. Rampant mechanaloid. Everyone rendezvous at my location."

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"On my way!"


End file.
